


A Little Picture

by Iregretnothing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: He's their dad, I mean I guess Erik, See Joss, Was it that hard not to whitewash them?, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregretnothing/pseuds/Iregretnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly is on Pietro's "little picture?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Picture

**Author's Note:**

> 3 things:
> 
> 1.) I am not Jewish or Roma, so if anything is grievously wrong, PLEASE tell me.  
> 2.) This is my first fic, so I apologize for being so ambitious  
> 3.) I've been thinking about writing this since AOU came out, though, because Joss literally gave himself a way to show the twins background AND HE DIDN'T GAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHhh  
> 4.) Wanda and Pietro are around 7 in this

_I don’t have a big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day._

All their life they had lived with their family wherever they ended the day, traveling through the Sokovian countryside, just the four of them: _Dat, Daj,_ Wanda and himself.  Sure, there had been talk recently of settling down but, they never would, he was sure of it. Daj especially would never allow it. She, like him, liked the wide open spaces that their nomadic lifestyle granted them.  

Some nights though, like this frozen December evening, the family gathered together, everyone from _Purodat_ on down to the youngest _siménsa._

“Wanda, have you seen Dat?”

“He’s inside. You know he doesn’t particularly care for Christmas.” She paused. “Or the siménsas for that matter.”

Which was true, Dat didn’t care for the simensas, and the siménsas didn’t care for Dat.  But he had just checked inside, so unless Dat had magically found a hiding place in the small trailer, Wanda hadn’t seen him in a while either.

“Where do you think I just checked?” And as if on cue, Dat walked past carrying several large boxes.

Gesturing for them to follow him inside, he started explaining “Your daj and I have been talking, and we both agree that if she can teach you of her family’s traditions it's only fair that I can teach you mine. Once you understand both, you can choose which you wish for us to celebrate.” Setting down the boxes on the small table in the trailer, Dat looked at them, waiting for confirmation of understanding.

They both nodded, while Wanda asked “What is your tradition, Dat?”

“Hanukkah.” he continued, pulling candles and a tablecloth from one box. “Here, help me set this up. Technically it’s the fifth day, but your daj was being stubborn.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Magda, I didn’t hear you come in. Have you come to celebrate with us?”

“Well, I don’t see why not? What do you need me to do?”

“Well, once we put the candles in this, the menorah, we’ll place it in the window and light five of them. Pietro, could you put the candles in for me, thank you. And then, I thought we could all sit down and enjoy a nice meal.”

“That sounds delightful,” Daj said, smiling, “but, what about the Christmas dinner?”

“Dat, are the candles right?”

“I already talked to your dat, Magda, he’s perfectly okay with it. Yes, Pietro, perfect. Now, seeing as though it’s sunset, shall we begin?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Pietro woke early, the menorah still in the window reminded him of the break from tradition the night before, but also of some of the things he wanted to talk to Dat about. He could faintly hear his dat talking to someone outside in the early morning frost. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Wanda or Daj, put his scarf on and went to join Dat outside.

“Well, I think that about covers it. Will we see you next year, Erik?” It was one of the many siménsas talking to his dat, on their way out to wherever they decided to go.

“I don’t know yet, it depends on how the twins felt about last night.”

“Oh, yes, that reminds me, I took a picture last night that I wanted to give you. Hold on one moment, let me get it.” As the siménsa went to find the picture, Pietro approached his dat, but before he could say anything, the siménsa had returned. “Here you go, took it last night while you were all having dinner.”

“That’s…actually quite thoughtful of you.” Dat took it seeming stunned. “I appreciate this. Have a safe trip.”

“And you!” And with that the last of the simensas was gone.

“Dat, I just wanted to tell you that I had a lot of fun last night and I wouldn’t mind doing it again and….there was something else but I forgot.”

Dat laughed “Well, don’t worry, we can do it again tonight. I told you, Hanukkah is 8 days long. Now come back inside and help me make breakfast.”

“Wait! 8 days! That’s way cooler than Christmas!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Wanda had returned to the Avengers base camp, she was led over to a paramedic’s tent and told what she had already felt, Pietro was dead, and there was nothing she, with all of her power could do to change that. She nodded and asked if she could see him. As she was led to yet another tent she wondered what would happen in the coming days and months, without Pietro, her only constant. There, lying next to Pietro’s still form, so unlike all she had known him as, was a small pile of personal belongings.

“We found all that in his pockets. You can keep it if you want?”

As Wanda picked up Pietro’s, admittedly, scant belongings, a small piece of worn paper fell to the floor. Bending to pick it up she realized it was Pietro’s photograph of their family. A photo she had not seen since agreeing to Strucker’s trials. There was the four of them: Dat, Daj, Pietro and herself, laughing and eating dinner with Dat’s old menorah on the windowsill in the background. What had once been her and Pietro’s biggest comfort was now only a reminder to her of how alone she had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Dat – Dad  
> Daj – Mom  
> Purodat – Grandfather  
> Siménsa - Cousin
> 
> Again, not Roma, so if these are wrong, please tell me. I mostly used this site http://bit.ly/1MLSrrm so get mad at them not me
> 
> And, I know that jumping to the next morning is a huge cop out, but hey, sue me. But not really.


End file.
